Don't Mess With Me
by bellatrixD
Summary: A small prank from a Weasley twin is all it takes for Anna to unleash her wild side. And boy, has it been a long time since she's executed a perfectly good prank. And she certainly was not expecting the repercussion that follows. Two shot. Rated T for part 2 FredWeasley/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Part one of a two shot I've been working on for a while which literally just crossed my mind and I_ had _to get it down. Please do review and leave me some feedback or criticisms or whatever. Reviews make the world go round. **

**Disclaimer: I own the characters which are so obviously not in Harry Potter but sadly, Fred Weasley is all JK Rowling's. Lucky woman.**

"I love you."

Those three words. Those three simple words hold so much power. Those words have the power to change the world. The words that flood warmth through a person. The words every girl dies to hear from their one true love.

But those same three words were enough to make bile rise in the throat of a certain brunette, threatening the return of her rather large breakfast.

"Umm, that's nice? Oh would you look at the time, I really need to start on my charms homework bye!" Anna couldn't have ran away from the pesky blonde haired pretty boy any faster.

Anna Whitmore had been dating Jack something-or-other for a week now. One week. During the week, he had showered her in pointless gifts, wrote her several poems, colour coordinated their clothes to their first Hogsmeade date, commented on her bad habits and criticised her posture. Why she was going out with him, she couldn't recall. It was probably his piercing green eyes. Or his silky smooth blonde curls that bounced every time he moved. Probably his chivalry and how he'd always hold the door open for her with a shy smile.

Well, whatever it was, she sincerely regretted agreeing to going out with him.

She had planned to spend her Friday night with Jack, and if he was still the same ostentatious prat she had agreed to date, she was going to dump him. Simple.

And then he said the dreaded three words. _After one bloody week._

Anna sighed as she practically ran through the castle to the Hufflepuff common room. She had left her friends after dinner as Jack asked her to a walk around the lake. It had been rather boring: he smouldered on about getting two marks wrong on a transfiguration essay as she leant against a tree observing her nails and waist length chocolate brown hair that now adopted split ends (she mentally planned to visit the Hairdressing Salon opposite Honeydukes for her next Hogsmeade trip). He must have noticed her lack of attention as he then proceeded to take her hands in his and blurt his undying love for her. It hadn't had the expected result as she didn't cry in joy and jump into his arms, declaring her love for him back.

All in all, it was one of her worst dates ever.

As she rounded the corner to her common room in the dark, she yelped in surprise as she came face to face with a blinding light.

"Oops, sorry darling, didn't see you there," a deep voice snickered.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Wait, you're not a Hufflepuff," Anna said as she stared at the red head in front of her, eyeing the tie he adorned with the Gryffindor colours, holding his wand outstretched in his hand.

"Freds, why have you stopped?" came a voice from behind the red head.

"Bumped into some bird Georgie. Don't worry love, we'll be on our way now, so sorry to disturb your late night stroll," Fred said as he was joined by an identical red head.

"Why hello there, sorry for my idiot of a brother, he's a bit of a, well, an idiot. I'm George," smiled the second red head, stretching out his hand only to be smacked on the back of his head for his comment by his brother. Anna only stared at his hand then turned to glance suspiciously between the two twins. She didn't need to be introduced to them; everyone knew the infamous Weasley twins.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked again, crossing her arms over her chest as George retracted his hand.

"Now, now then, we thought you Hufflepuff's were all sweethearts, looks like were seriously wrong Georgie, this one's a wee bit fiery."

"Too right Freddo, too right. Sounds more like a Gryffindor to me."

"A bit like Angelina I see. Oh well, everyone's a bit different now and then."

"Hello! I'm still here boys. And you still haven't answered my question." Anna said frustrated at the two boys conversing to each other as if she wasn't there.

"Sorry love, we were on our way back to our common room from the kitchens. Nothing says Friday night like food, butterbeer and exploding snap," the one she thought was Fred replied. It was only then she noticed the boys carrying boxes filled with food and butterbeer.

"And we are now officially six minutes late. Come on Fred, let's go before Filch comes looking," George began to walk away just as several loud bangs were heard. Fred winked at her and patted her back before following his brother to the Gryffindor common room.

As she saw the retreating figures of the twins, she noticed a third figure coming her way. Her eyes widened as she recalled leaving Jack alone. With an audible groan she ran through the common room after tapping the barrel and sprinted to her dorm where she was attacked by her friends.

"Anna! What happened? You were gone for _ages._"

"Did you dump him? Did he cry?"

"Did he serenade you with another sonnet? Or was it a haiku this time?"

"Guys will you _please_ for the love of Helga just stop-OW! Lauren why did you do that?" Anna yelled, trying to calm down her friends only to be kicked in the bum by her small brunette friend. She began rubbing her throbbing arse as she glared down at the innocent looking girl. The barrage of noise, which she barely made much sense of, had induced the beginning of a headache in her.

"The note told me to," she simply shrugged.

"What bloody note?" Anna asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as she changed out of her uniform and into her pyjamas as quickly as possible to escape the chilly air from nipping at her exposed skin.

Lauren grabbed Anna's school jumper and peeled of a sticky parchment.

"This note," Lauren held up the parchment where the words _kick my big round smelly arse _were scrawled messily. All the girls began laughing violently, falling on the floor and beds with tears escaping their eyes. Anna was fuming.

"Weasley," she gritted through her teeth.

In an instant the girls seemed to stand to attention and sat up staring expectantly to their silently raging friend.

"Weasley?" Lauren asked.

"Fred," Anna managed to seethe.

"_The _Fred Weasley pranked _you?_" Anna's other friend, Willow asked with her eyes bugging out.

"Oh Merlin. Poor Fred, doesn't know what he's got himself into," said the girl who had not yet spoken, Flo.

"Anna, what are you thinking?" Lauren asked apprehensively upon seeing the devious look on her face.

"Oh nothing," she replied sweetly as she climbed under her covers and fluffed her pillows generously.

A few moments of silence passed where the girls looked to each other, wondering what monstrous thoughts could be swimming through their deviant friend's mind.

"Did he smell good?" Flo asked offhandedly, breaking the lingering quietness.

"What?" Anna snapped her head to her bubbly friend, obviously startled by the question.

"I heard he smells _really_ nice. Is it true then?"

"Er, I guess. I don't know, I wasn't really trying to smell him."

"He's quite the looker though isn't he? George as well of course," Willow smiled dreamily.

"You girls are off your rockers. I'm off to bed, big day in Hogsmeade tomorrow, night," Anna yawned before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of bright colours, big bangs and dungbombs.

The girls made their way through Hogsmeade the next day, discussing the morning's events. Anna's morning had been rather traumatising as Jack sat next to her at breakfast and began whispering a cheesy new poem (she could've sworn it was a limerick this time) into her ear as she tried to stuff pancakes into her mouth. After getting no reaction out of her, besides her completely ignoring his existence, he snaked his arm around her waist and whispered the dreaded three words to her again. This had gotten a reaction out of her, just not what he had anticipated. She had choked on the pancakes lodged in her throat and dumped him there and then in a fit of furious rage. To say he was upset is a bit of an understatement. She was sure he substituted his trip to Hogsmeade to stay in his dorm and cry. _What a pansy._ Anna wasn't worried though, she had other more important things on her mind.

Throughout the morning she had formulated a plan to get her revenge on Fred Weasley. Unfortunately for her, Lauren had placed the sticky parchment on the back of her cardigan, resulting in many people – mainly boys – smacking and kicking her bum to no end. Once she had found out, Lauren was attacked by enchanted water balloons, soaking her to the bone. Needless to say she was not impressed when her frizzy hair mutated into a mane and wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried.

As the girls walked to Honeydukes, Anna had noticed two identical red heads walking out of Zonkos, arms carrying bags filled with weird and wonderful contraptions. She smirked to herself. _Time for phase one._ Whispering her farewell to the girls, she walked across the street, purposely bumping into one of the twins.

"Sorry I didn't see you there-oh. It's you again. Hello there love," the red head she bumped into grinned.

"Hi. Which one are you?" he laughed at her bluntness. Before he could respond his brother had approached them and swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello there again love, that's Georgie. Did you enjoy my little gift?" Fred grinned cheekily down at her.

"I don't think enjoyed is the appropriate word. I couldn't sit down for breakfast without bruising myself even more," she scowled in return.

"Aww you poor baby," Fred mock pouted as his hand slowly edged down to rub her bum, smirking as he noticed the slight blush creeping up her cheeks, "that better love?"

"I'll have you know that I have a massage booked later with a certain mister Davies to help with this soreness, so feel free to remove your hand, _love."_

George laughed at the haughtiness of Anna.

"My hand rather likes it here actually. If you want you can swap masseuses and see me later," Fred winked. George had stuck his finger in his mouth and gagged before running off to Lee, one of his Gryffindor friends.

"As much as I'd love that, I promised Davies he'd be seeing me later. And I'm not one to break promises. I need to go now. Goodbye Fred," Anna removed herself from Fred and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She peeked from the corner of her eye to see her friends running into Honeydukes. _Go time._ She turned swiftly and began walk over to her friends.

"I didn't catch your name!" she heard Fred shout from behind her.

"Anna," she yelled back without turning around, smiling to herself.

Anna walked into wonderful sweet shop – her favourite shop in the whole of Hogsmeade – and peered out the windows with the girls, hiding discreetly in the shadows. She spied Fred and George standing idly with Lee before they began walking further down the road. Willow giggled in anticipation while Flo gripped the girls' arms eagerly. Anna grabbed her wand and pointed it near the boys. _Just a few more steps…_

BANG

Anna flicked her wand and began shooting firecrackers all around the boys' feet. The girls laughed as the boys jumped around the firecrackers, doing a dance that resembled an Irish jig. A crowd soon began to form around them, now hopping around and flailing their arms, and they all doubled over in hysterics. After a few minutes of continuous firecrackers, they stopped instantly. The trio were cowering behind their arms and slowly peeked through them, waiting for another onslaught. Certain they weren't going to be attacked, they removed their arms from their faces and looked around the street, all sharing bewildered expressions.

Of course, this was not all Anna had up her sleeve. She waited for the boys to let their guards down again. As they picked up their bags that they'd dropped, the girls sneaked out of Honeydukes and hid behind a big tree nearby. Anna glanced around the thick body of wood and with another flick of her wand, enchanted paint balloons to splatter the boys. Willow and Flo had set up the paint balloons all around Hogsmeade so wherever the boys went, a balloon would burst and spray them all in bright colours. Instead of the boys seething in rage, they snorted at each other's paint covered bodies, Lee mocking the clash between the lime green paint and the twins' red hair while the Weasley twins taunted the pink paint mismatched against Lee's dark skin and dreadlocks. They rather proudly strolled through Hogsmeade covered in the fluorescent colours, grinning at everyone who pointed at them.

The finale of Anna's revenge was to take place in the Great Hall. After enjoying the rest of their afternoon in The Three Broomsticks over butterbeer (and after Anna's much needed trim), the girls gleefully made their way back to the castle. Lauren had steered clear of Anna in fear of being ambushed again whereas Willow couldn't get enough of the pranking thus proceeded to eagerly discuss the rest of the plan in hushed whispers with Anna.

The Hufflepuff common room was fairly empty as everyone had left to fill their stomachs with the lavish dinner. Once discarding their bags in their dorm, the girls made their way gleefully to the Great Hall, awaiting the presence of the Weasley twins.

Playing with the food on her plate, Anna kept scrutinising the doors from the corner of her eye, keeping an eye out for the famous, bright red hair adopted by all the Weasley children. She had noticed Ron and Ginny already at the Gryffindor table so was sure the next pair of gingers to enter the Great Hall would definitely be the twins.

Anticipation and excitement swallowed her whole; it had been ages since she'd last played a prank as extravagant as this, and never before had she dared to outsmart the masterminds of pranking themselves. The thought that they were incredibly experienced in the arts of pranking (although she would never in a million years admit this to them) bought butterflies to her stomach as doubts began swimming in her mind as to whether the prank would work or not. Her friends had reassured her that it would most likely turn out in her favour. Most of her pranks weren't fuelled by magic; her inspiration came from muggle tricks and pranks, which gave her an advantage to pranking in the wizarding world.

Pain in her ribs aroused Anna from her daze as she turned to see the identical gingers in question just outside the doors of the Great Hall. All the girls turned to wink and smile and her, urging her on for the final phase of her plan. She turned to a fellow Hufflepuff opposite her and caught his eye. With a sharp nod, the boy grabbed a handful of a gloopy substance from the table and flung it towards the twins as they entered the Great Hall.

Whispers from gossiping girls seemed to hush promptly. The playful banter between friends, the gushes of the still excitable first years in awe of their surroundings, everything was drowned out by the thumping heart beat in Anna's ears. Her breathing had suddenly become laboured; her lungs forcing the air as if it was a chore. Time seemed to slow down and she watched in great eagerness as the food flew across the Hall, smacking the twins – mainly Fred – right in the face.

More blobs of the gloopy substance were thrown at the surprised red heads, who were shocked into stillness, covering almost every inch of their bodies. Before the Professor's had a chance to scold the attackers, Anna flicked her wand with a barely audible incantation. Dungbombs surrounding the boys were let off, triggering the net hanging above the boys to snap, allowing hundreds of feathers to gracefully fall and coat the boys. Roger Davies, from the Ravenclaw table, caught Anna's eye and winked. She was far too fixated on the twins' expressions to comprehend Davies waving his wand towards the roast chickens on each table, causing them to jump up onto their bony legs.

Everyone froze. No movement or sound was made. All eyes were stuck on the twins, staring down at themselves and then to each other. The repulsive smell from the dungbombs weren't enough to make the students cringe and run away in terror. Not even the professors knew what to do, for their usual culprits were now the victims, and they knew not who to blame for this sudden act. They stood and sat shell shocked around their table, gaping at the scene displayed in front of them. Hell even _Dumbledore _looked shocked, although there was a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The roast chickens stood still on the tables, waiting for something to happen for them to begin their duty.

"_We're chickens!_" the twins shouted simultaneously.

And then chaos ensued.

The twins jumped up onto a table each, George on the Ravenclaw and Fred on the Gryffindor, and began clucking like chickens. They bent their hands underneath their armpits and flapped their elbows, bobbing their heads back and forward as a chicken would. The roast chickens took this as their cue to begin dancing as well. They jumped, and twirled, and pirouetted. Ron kept charging to grab a chicken drumstick and sat back in frustration every time it leapt out of his reach. The students roared in laughter and cheered the twins on. Several students also joined the twins on the tables and flailed their arms wildly to get in on the show. The only table clear of dancing students was the Slytherin, although some students were laughing and smiling as they took in the sporadic sight.

Laughter escaped Anna's lips as she and her friends high fived each other and enveloped her in a massive hug. Fred and George continued hopping between tables dancing with the roast chickens. The ghosts scattered around the Great Hall either sneered at the twins or applauded in joy and flew around them.

Fred jumped onto the Hufflepuff table and clucked his way down to Anna's seat where he stood in front of her. She slowly raked her eyes over his body covered in feathers until she reached his face. He stared down at her with a goofy grin and winked at her before making his way further down the table.

Blood rushed to her cheeks. _He knew._ Anna was hoping the prank would go by without the twins suspecting her but the tiny gesture from Fred alerted her. Were they going to get her back? And how? They obviously didn't hate her otherwise their humorous attempt to comply with the prank wouldn't have occurred.

Anna was thrust out of her internal worrying as Willow grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the table with her. Within seconds their arms were linked and they were skipping around in circles, swapping dancing partners every few turns as many other students were doing. The professors were trying valiantly to restore order to their houses but everyone was in hysterics that the shouting had fallen on deaf ears. Anna turned to Dumbledore, who remained seated and laughed joyously at the students. He turned his gaze to Anna and away again. She could've sworn he winked at her, but it happened so fast she believed it to be her eyes deceiving her.

A firm arm twirled Anna around, and instead of swapping partners, linked their other arm with her and began skipping in the other direction. Her hair had gone askew and she was sure her face was as red as a tomato due to all the dancing. She looked up to see her dance partner once they had stopped and came face to face with none other than Fred Weasley, whose face now matched his dishevelled red hair. He was grinning wildly, feathers sticking out of his hair. Most of the feathers had fallen off his body as he had been jumping all around.

He leaned down next to her ear. "That was bloody fantastic," he whispered, his breath leaving Anna frozen as goose bumps formed over her neck.

"Glad you think so. Maybe now you'll think twice before you mess with me," she whispered back, leaning back slightly so she could look into his eyes. He gazed down at her, his grin not once faltering.

"Never," Fred smirked.

"_Silence!_" a booming voice echoed in the Great Hall, silencing all the students and stilling everyone's movements. "You have had a very fun and pleasant evening, and now I shall bid you all goodnight. I warn you though, this is not to occur again. Get cleaned up and go to bed. Mr Weasley's, a word if you please."

In an instant the students all clamoured out of the Great Hall and made their way to their respected common rooms, chatting excitedly to each other about the wondrous display they had all just witnessed. Anna and Fred remained on the table, staring at each other.

Fred lifted a hand and gently grazed his knuckle down her cheek. Her breathing hitched in her throat and suddenly found it hard to breathe or think. Her eyes trailed over his face, taking in his features, not realising he was mimicking her actions. The arrival of George clamping his hand on Fred's shoulder caused them both to jump apart from each other. Anna looked around her table and noticed all her friends had left her. She scowled and turned back to the twins.

"Well Anna, we'll see you tomorrow love," George grinned. Both the twins winked simultaneously and jumped off the table and swaggered to Dumbledore's office where the headmaster had departed to moments ago, the remaining feathers drifting off them.

With a smirk, Anna flicked her wand one more time. George had stopped near the doors to the Great Hall. Fred, noticing his twin's absence, halted in his steps and turned to face his twin, an expression of pure horror etched onto his face. Both red heads turned to face Anna as they both groaned concurrently, and eggs fell to the floor. Anna burst out laughing upon seeing the boys resembling chickens and releasing egg after egg. Soon after the boys cracked, and they too began laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 to Don't Mess With Me. Not entirely happy with this but I got bored and decided to finish it and be done with it. I'm sorry if it's utterly atrocious.**

Sunday. The day of rest and slothfulness. The day of pure laziness but ironically, also the day many people haste to catch up on last minute homework. One of these people being Anna.

It was Sunday afternoon and after Anna's much deserved lay-in, she sat cooped up in the library attempting to complete her fourteen inch History of Magic essay on the goblin's revolution. The procrastinator fell asleep in almost every lesson so she had no idea where to start. She couldn't bring herself to concentrate. Her mind was taken captive of thoughts of the previous night's dinner. Ever since she was dragged out of bed at eleven that morning, her thoughts had wandered to the twins, and what revenge awaits her. This being said, she had been on edge ever since, jumping from the slightest of movements or the sight of red from the corner of her eye. She had never been so paranoid before.

But she hadn't seen either of the Weasley twins. She reckoned this to be because it was a Sunday and they were probably using the absence of classes to their advantage by pranking students more than usual after their ambush at dinner. After all, they wouldn't want all of Hogwarts to think they could get one over on them.

Sighing, Anna leaned her head on her arms on the table, frustrated about studying while everyone was outside enjoying the unusual warmness that accompanied the early spring day. (She was also sure another reason for her damp mood was her still sore arse as she forgot to see Roger after the epic dinner display.) She couldn't, for the life of her, remember all the dates involving the goblin revolution. Hell, she could barely remember her own friends' birthdays!

"Hey Anna," a soft voice called from across her.

She lifted her head tentatively to see who was disturbing her wallowing. She groaned as she recognised the boy in front of her and banged her head on her arms again.

"What d'you want?" she mumbled through her arms, not daring to look at into the bright emerald eyes staring down at her.

"I- I know it was you who did that yesterday to the Weasley twins. No one else is smart or brave enough to go ahead with something as-"

"As what? As stupid? Reckless? _Life threatening?_" Anna snorted.

"Well, yeah. Those too. But I was going to say as clever." At this, Anna lifted her head and looked dubiously at him.

"Are you feeling okay Jack? You've never called any of my pranks clever before," she asked, placing her hand on his forehead to feel for a temperature.

He playfully slapped her hand away with a smile. "That's not why I'm here. It _was _reckless, doing that in front of all the professors. But I was actually wondering- I overheard some Gryffindors talking about this theme night in The Three Broomsticks and well…I- I was thinking maybe you c-could-"

"Spit it out Jacky-boy so she can hurry up and reject you," a smug voice interrupted Jack's stuttered ramblings.

Anna turned her head slightly to see a familiar ginger leaning against a nearby bookshelf, smirking down at her.

"Oh, Weasley, I uh- I didn't see you there, wha-what are you doing here? In the _library?_" Jack asked in utter confusion, as the sight before him was really rare. A _Weasley_ twin in the _library _for Merlin's sake, who would've thought?

"Glad you asked Jack. I was looking for Anna dearest here, and where else would a hardworking, determined Hufflepuff be spending her Sunday?" Fred replied, winking at Anna's twitchy form. It was obvious to the boy she was expecting some form of punishment as revenge.

"Why would you be looking for Anna?" Jack inquired, feeling rather brave all of a sudden now knowing that he had wanted to see her.

"How about you finish asking her what you wanted to. Why I need to see her is none of your business," Fred spat, glaring at the pretty boy in front of him.

Jack turned back to Anna and began to feel nervous as he realised he now had an audience. "Er- Anna, as I was saying before we were so _rudely_ interrupted," Jack stopped to glare at the amused red head, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me today? When you're finished working that is! I wouldn't dare disturb your studies."

Shocked. That was the only word to describe what Anna was feeling. She had dumped him the day before and he had the nerve to ask her out on a date.

She heard laughing and gaged it was from Fred upon seeing her reaction. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and would've bet her entire vault at Gringotts that she was beet red. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Careful love, you get any redder I bet steam will come out your ears and I'll be calling you the Hogwarts Express," Fred chuckled. She instinctively shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes into slits at the blonde in front of her.

"Jack," her voice was low and frighteningly calm, "if you know what's best for you, you'll leave this very second and never, and I mean _never_, try to ask me out again. Do you understand me?"

He gulped and all but ran out the library after a swift nod, stumbling over his own feet a few times. At his departure, Fred erupted into laughter and collapsed into the seat opposite Anna that was seconds ago occupied by Jack. She groaned in frustration and dropped her head on her folded arms.

"Why must I be tortured by dimwits like him?" she groused.

"Why is that bothering you so much anyway love? Hoping someone else would ask you out to Hogsmeade instead?"

"I don't even know what's happening!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. She had attracted the attention of Madam Pince from her outburst and shrunk in her seat upon receiving a deadly glare from the librarian.

"Well how about you come with me then? Right now." She saw his serious expression locked on her and it sent shivers down her spine.

Momentarily forgetting her prank from the previous night she whispered, "What's so special at Hogsmeade?"

Fred smirked at her in response, "You won't know until you see."

Anna deliberated what the evening would entail. Well, as much as she could seeming as she had no idea what the themed night was. Whatever it was, was she going to spend it with Fred? The boy the majority of the female population of Hogwarts swooned over. The boy whose trademark smirk and wink was enough to get panties dropping. And he was asking _her?_ The girl who pranked him in front of the whole school.

"What's in it for you?" she asked sceptically.

"My dear, I had no ulterior motives for asking you. Why, I'm shocked that you even think so," he held his hand to his heart in mock pain.

Only after a few moments of mulling it over, she answered, "What the hell! I'll go with you then."

"Great," Fred smiled. He got up and made his way to leave the library. Noticing Anna was still in her seat, he turned back and gestured to the door.

"What, now?" she asked.

"Yes, now. Unless you want to stay and work until dinner."

She laughed slightly and gathered her things, placing them in her bag and making her way to him.

"Not afraid to disturb my studies I see," she mocked, and left the library.

The journey to Hogsmeade had been full of laughter. Anna deposited her belongings to her dorm and traded her jeans and jumper for a red lace covered dress, as ordered by Fred, whose exact words were, "Wear your sexiest dress. You need to look your absolute sexiest. If I don't think it's sexy enough I'll just make you change again." The dress stopped just above her knees and was full sleeved. Fred reminisced many of his and George's successful pranks from over the years, resulting in Anna to erupt into laughter and give her opinion on them, showing great interest in the twins' work and own inventions. She, in turn, told him of the few pranks she had carried out and informed him of her unconventional relationship with Jack, causing Fred to burst into hysterics until tears leaked from his eyes. Naturally, he had mocked her for being involved with such a boy.

Upon reaching The Three Broomsticks, Anna sighted many Hogwarts students. The pub had been decorated in different colours, reds and greens and yellows enveloped the dreary walls, although the dim lighting did nothing to produce a bright atmosphere. Soft salsa music could be heard and many students were dancing in time to the foreign music. None of her friends seemed to be in attendance, but she recognised a few of Fred's Gryffindor peers.

Fred gripped her hand firmly and led her to the dance floor. She was in such a daze by the new appearance of the familiar pub she hadn't comprehended the sudden change in music. It was still salsa but the tempo was much faster and upbeat.

Once they stopped moving they were in the middle of the dance floor and Anna instinctively made to move to a booth. Fred grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, halting her actions, staring down into her brown eyes with his own.

"Fred, I can't dance to this," she scowled, refusing to admit her embarrassment. More people joined the dance floor. Most of them couldn't dance suitably to the music but were enjoying themselves nevertheless. She bit her lip, wondering if she could let loose like that with Fred.

"Yes you can. I'll lead," he whispered, his voice low and husky. Anna looked up to him through her mascara coated lashes.

Slithering one hand around her waist, he crushed her body to his, emitting a small gasp from her. Fred held onto her hand, keeping his other on her lower back. Slowly, he began to dance, moving backwards and forwards in time to the music. They kept their gazes locked on each other all throughout their dance. Anna was twirled around the dance floor, and bought back to Fred, flush against his chest. He dipped her so low she clutched onto his shoulders for dear life, afraid he was going to drop her at any second. His look gave her butterflies all around her abdomen and further down. It seemed to Anna that Fred some experience with salsa dancing as his hands trailed around her body in a way that could only be deemed professional. Never before had she experienced such feelings of arousal in a dance before. The close contact of their bodies left little to the imagination and his hands only furthered her trance as it heated her skin wherever it hovered. He paid special attention to her bare legs and neck, peppering kisses all over her cleavage during each dip, travelling further down each time.

"You've never been touched like this before," he stated in his husky voice into her ear as his hands roamed all over her. She gasped as he gripped her arse and pushed her into him, eliciting a low moan from her.

Unable to tear her eyes away, she moved in closer to his body, snaking her arms around his neck as his hand trailed down her hip, along her arse again until he reached her thigh. He hitched her leg up over his hip as he dipped her yet again, excruciatingly slowly, embracing the feeling of their clothed skin rubbing against each other. As he gently lifted her from the dip, she stared into his darkened eyes, unaware of all the grinding bodies around her. Anna moved some hair out of his face and grazed her fingertips alongside his face until they reached his broad shoulder. It had been so long since she'd last been with a boy – Jack not included – that she was easily becoming undone with every touch.

Both staring at each other, she took in all his features. She was close enough to see the few green specks in his hazel eyes. His warm breath fanned over her burning body, making her tremble even more. The few freckles dotted across his nose were barely visible in the dark pub. She felt her knees getting weak. From the dancing or his incessant groping and staring, she did not know. As if feeling her fatigue, he grasped her hips tightly, but instead of holding her up, he crushed them to his own, bringing his groin into contact with her front. She moaned, shutting her eyes slightly as she fell into his body.

Fred took a step back and held her by the waist, smirking down at the reaction he procured from her. The song began to dwindle and a new one started, producing a larger crowd of dancing couples. Anna placed her hands on Fred's chest and tried to balance herself. Her chest was heaving as she tried to control her erratic breathing._ Bloody Fred_, she thought, as she stared up at him through half lidded eyes. He still had the same hazy expression etched onto his face.

With a deep breath, Anna moved back from him and made her way to the bar, ordering a glass of water as she leant against the counter on her hands. She felt arms wound around her waist and smiled as she leaned back into the firm chest. Light kisses were dotted onto her bare neck after her hair had been moved over her other shoulder.

Anna sighed. That was all she seemed to be able to do since they had arrived to Hogsmeade. Everything Fred did was so gentle yet firm, sweet yet daring. She was captivated by him. It was hard to believe she was even with him after pranking him the night before. She bit her lip as thoughts raced through her mind on why Fred had danced with her, why he was touching her intimately. He was right when he said she had never been touched before in that way. And they were just _dancing_. She imagined how he would touch her if they did more than that. Never before had she been so…_turned on_. She sipped on the cool water, relishing in her body heat cooling down.

"Anna?"

She turned around to see Fred staring at her with a baffled expression. In turn her eyes widened and she pushed the man behind her away as he began to inch his hand up her dress ever so slightly.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she shrieked.

The boy looked up. He looked familiar, definitely a Hogwarts student, but Anna was sure she didn't personally know him.

Before he could reply Anna swung her hand and slapped him with all her might. Everything around her was drowned out. The only thing she could focus on was the thumping of her heart, the pounding in her ears and her now throbbing hand. Feeling utterly embarrassed, she stormed out the pub into the cold air, leaving behind a bewildered Fred.

How could she be so stupid! She just assumed it was Fred behind her, how was she to know some other prat was going to sneak up on her. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears. She _never_ let people touch her intimately. Fred was different; she had gotten to know him – roughly – and she trusted him. God knows why but she felt safe and comfortable with him. Although, she probably was jumping to conclusions too fast. She was still a teenager after all.

"Anna, wait!" she heard. But she didn't stop. She hugged her arms around herself and hurried along the street.

Footsteps were pounding on the ground behind her. A firm grip on her arm pulled her to a stop and turned her to face him.

"Anna, love, what's wrong?"

How could he possibly be so sweet after seeing her groped by a stranger after dancing so _closely_ to him? This thought only made her eyes tear even more, some escaping her eyes and trailing down her face.

"Anna, don't cry, what's wrong? D'you want me to go back and pummel the wanker? Cause I will," he lifted her chin with a finger. His voice was low and threatening, not at all similar to the tone he used on her moments ago. But his eyes were soft as he looked down at her.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't know it was him behind me and- God I feel like such a cow!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. Great, now she was even more embarrassed knowing her crying face resembled that of a constipated troll.

"Shh, it's alright now love, he's gone, he won't bother you. Don't worry, I'm not angry at you," he soothed, running his fingers through her hair to calm her down, hugging her close to him.

She sniffled unattractively and cleared her throat, "you should be. That's a slutty thing to do."

Fred barked out a laugh. "But you're not a slut, it was an accident. And who wouldn't want to touch you, you're gorgeous," he winked, pointedly holding her at arm's length to trail his eyes over her dress.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure everyone just loves a girl with snot covering her face and hiccups like a gwarp," she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"That bit is disgusting I must admit, so how about we just looked below the neckline," Fred smirked.

"Shut it chicken," Anna swatted his arm playfully.

"Don't think me and Georgie are letting you get away with that love," the smirk crawled on his face again. He moved closer to Anna, similar to the proximity they shared during their dance and placed his hands on her hips. He watched her shiver slightly as he trailed his hands further down and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "you _never_ mess with the Weasley twins."

With a hasty peck on the cheek and a smack on the bum, Fred sauntered away, leaving a stunned Anna paralysed in the middle of the street.


End file.
